


For His King

by Lady_Kaie



Series: FFXV Ramblings [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Character Death, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Heartbreak, Kissing, Love, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Other, Sex, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: Ignis corners Regis the night before he's supposed to leave and asks for one thing... the only thing he's ever wanted.His King.
Relationships: Regis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: FFXV Ramblings [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787914
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	For His King

**Author's Note:**

> So... this happened! Just... Don't ask...

The King knelt down beside the boy who had just made a life decision in the blink of an eye and patted his shoulder with tenderness. “One day, my boy, you will have need of me. When that day comes, I bid you to come find me, and whatever it is that you ask, I shall do my best to see that wish granted.”

Brilliant gems filled with wonder and joy beamed up at their King, enthralled by his majesty and humanity he beheld despite being a benevolent being chosen by the Gods themselves. “Thank you, your highness. I promise, when that day comes, I shall not hesitate to find you.”

Regis smiled happily at his son’s newest friend and stood up. With a parting nod he left the two boys to their solitude so that they could bond as friends and went to conduct business as usual.

What he would never know was that Ignis guarded that promise close to his heart…

And he waited…

He waited until the winds of fate came calling with death’s stench hanging in them…

And only then did he come to his King as he was bidded so long ago, with his head held high, and his demand on his lips. What he was going to ask of his King would open a wound in his heart that would never know a moment’s peace until the day of his death.

But should he forsake his deepest desire, the wound that would be left within him would tear apart his very soul. Should he live with the pain of a lifetime? Or of an eternity?

Ignis chose a lifetime…

****

“Surely I have misunderstood.” Regis was just inside his chamber door, back to the ornately carved double doors with the man standing just inside of them watching every minute movement he made. He wholeheartedly believed that those cunning green eyes trapped behind the perfect wire framed glasses could see his heart beating in his chest. Heat flushed through the King and a long forgotten desire took hold of his old weary heart.

“Surely you have not.” Ignis Scientia, future advisor to the future King, stated matter of factly. He was not a man to mince words and had often been one of the sharper tongued individuals working in the citadel. If you were looking for someone to blow smoke up you in the form of half empty compliments, then he was not the man to come find. Love was not something he showed easily, or freely, but for his King, he would give the monarch all of himself without batting a pretty little lash. “I meant what I said, My King.” He purred the rightful title with promise, growing braver in the face of Regis’ shock, “I have only ever endeavored to have one thing in my life… and it is you.”

“As your friend?” Regis wasn’t a fool. No man came to another man in the dead of night asking for friendship. Ignis was here to lay his claim to his King. Young and foolish boy… and yet, was he?

Was he truly a boy when the path that laid ahead of him was meant for a man. Could Regis claim that he hadn’t noticed the stares and subtle looks of infatuation since he came of age? And probably before? The days and nights they slaved over what to do with Noctis or the fact that Ignis’ first time getting drunk was with him on his 20th birthday. Could he deny that he didn’t see the love and adoration coloring the man’s incredible eyes? Could he deny that his interest hadn’t been piqued?

“As your lover.” Ignis stated bluntly, refusing to beat around the bush when time was of the essence. No matter what his King said, or didn’t say in this case, something had told Ignis that this would be the last time he had the chance to pay proper homage to the man he had been in love with since he was a young teen. They would not know a long lasting relationship, and he knew that, but he was hell bound to have tonight to cling to long after Regis drew his final breath. “I have loved you, Regis… for years.” He stepped forward, letting the name roll off of his tongue with practiced ease though inside he felt as though he were turned to mush.

“I know.” Regis remained with his back turned but it didn’t mean that he couldn’t feel Ignis’ body heat radiating against his barely clothed body. It was well into the late night hours and he hadn’t been able to sleep, though he had prepared for bed, so he was in naught but a pair of sleep pants and a thick heavy robe that spoke of comfort. His old knees were aching and the rest of him was ready to fall into oblivion with the weight of protecting his Kingdom, but not tonight. Tonight was not the end of this life…

Soon though. He could already hear death whispering from the shadows, preparing him for the final minutes of his life and the pain he would endure. Then there would be nothing but his memories that he chose to keep.

Did he want this to be part of those blessed moments that defined his life and his heart?

“Have you forgotten your promise?” Ignis asked with heat behind the words, mistaking his King’s silence for refusal, when if anything Regis was rather touched and honored to be thought of such a way by someone so young. And handsome. He was no stranger to having lovers, as it was he had a regular one in his Shield, but this was something beyond a lifetime of love and duty.

This was a precious gift that the Gods were bestowing upon him before his end.

“So brash.” Regis chuckled lightly, turning to face Ignis with heat in his hazel eyes. Ah youth. The beauty and selfishness of it all, never stopping to consider who or what may be tarnished in the process of gaining one's desire, merely pushing forward with the drive to obtain the prize. Regis had also been young and foolish, wild with abandon that saw him through many adventures that he had been fortunate to survive. That had seen him through two loves in his lifetimes and the pain that came with them. “I have not forgotten my promise. And I shall see it honored.” He stepped forward to cup Ignis’ smooth, unblemished cheek, marveling at the raw passion pouring from the other man in waves. He was a fine man…

Ignis’ eyes widened in shock before melting into absolute pleasure as he stepped forward and cupped the King’s whiskered cheek. Soft fingertips, protected by gloves but now naked, trailed the grey expanse of fur atop Regis’ face, painting new pathways across the wrinkled skin before slipping back to cup his head so that Ignis could lean in and kiss the thin lips waiting for him.

To be young…

Regis felt his eyes flutter shut as a spike of warm excitement lanced through him, enjoying the gentle explorations Ignis was content to bestow but even more than that, he was lavishing every second of being cradled like he mattered. He was no King in this moment. He was a mere man, who had caught the eye of another who desired to love him. How could he say no? The tip of an agile tongue tested the barrier of his lips and almost drunk with desire, Regis opened to his young lover and let him lay siege to what was hidden inside.

What was waiting for Ignis was whiskey and spice wrapped up in the taste buds of the King’s tongue. He had come here determined to seduce this man who had watched him grow from a boy to a man, but now that he was caught up in the moment all of his carefully made plans were crumbling. So determined, he had been, to give his King everything he could want and he was starting to falter beneath his overwhelming aura and the love he felt thrashing wildly inside of him.

Many people had told him it was a passing fancy, a natural crush that came from being so close to the man that Regis was and looking up to him. But Ignis knew that was false. He loved Regis because this man had helped shape his soul from the starlight it was made from. “Highness…” Ignis breathed roughly as his hands cupped Regis’ jawline for stability against the flood of want devastating his senses.

Regis chuckled and lightly gripped onto the strong forearms belonging to Ignis, “Do not grow pious on me now, Ignis. You came to me a man determined and I want that man to be with me now. Do not lose your resolution, Ignis. Take what you want.” The man demanded, absolutely thrilled with what was to come, he watched a wildfire burst free in the other man's eyes and then he was at his mercy.

For now…

Ignis used his body to guide his soon to be lover back through the open bedroom doors and kicked them shut with a booted foot. Mouth to mouth and chest to chest, they gasped for breath and then came back together in a flurry of tongue and teeth, desperate to get every last drop of the other. Regis chuckled softly when Ignis trailed down his neck, nipping at the wrinkled skin along his jugular, and then sighed in bliss when large palms skidded up his torso to slide beneath his robe. “Yes… that’s good Ignis.” He cooed fondly, holding tight to the other man’s hips for balance as the silk was pushed off of his shoulders and left to pool at his elbows.

Dressed in his usual attire for his crownsguard status, the coeurl printed shirt and black slacks that paired with a matching blazer, Ignis stood staring at his semi nude King and felt every stitch of fabric on him tighten across his body. HIs chest was bursting with pride and his pants with a healthy dose of lust and desire, but more than all of that, he was overwhelmed with being granted this blessing that he never thought to have. Tomorrow he would leave on a journey that may not end the way he wanted it to, and though Regis said nothing about the upcoming peace treaty, even Ignis knew that it was a farce. Insomnia would lose their king…

And he would lose the only man he had ever loved.

“Come to me Ignis.” REgis watched a host of emotions course through the perfect eyes trained on him and saw the sorrow beginning to etch through them. When Ignis stepped forward, the King allowed his robe to drop and gently rested the agile fingers of the young man with him on the waistband of his silk pajama pants. “Do not wallow in the sorrows to come. Stay here, with me. At this moment…” In this moment that could be theirs and no one elses. Not even the Gods could take this from them.

Swallowing down his sadness, Ignis wiped away the few tears that had snuck loose and returned to his happy task. There before him, stood the man who protected all of Insomnia with his will and wit as he harnessed ancient magic that was slowly destroying him. This beautiful vessel of aged limbs and tattered scars was a gift that he was going to take the time to learn.

“Lie down Regis.” Ignis instructed with a strength he didn’t feel but was determined to wield. The pleasure in the King’s gaze returned as he settled onto the edge of his bed and watched as Ignis slid to his knees before him. “You’re beautiful.” And he believed it too, that’s what brought the tears to Regis’ tired eyes, because this young man was not one to mince words or offer praise if it wasn’t deserved.

“You humble me, Ignis.” What laid beneath the other man’s clothes was the story of youth. Smooth skin, unblemished by the times or hardships, solid muscle molded through adolescence all the way to now, and a rich scent unhindered by the decay of time. What did this man see in an old man?

But that was just the thing. Ignis did not see an old man when he looked upon his King. He saw broad shoulders, slumped with the weight of his Kingdom and yet they still refused to falter. He beheld a sparsely haired breast where a heart of pure love lay beating inside. The slope of formerly taut muscles that were now hidden by a small patch of fat that came from inactivity because his body was exhausted by the magic. And lower still, as Ignis helped Regis rise to remove his pants and underwear, he beheld the firm rounded buttocks destined to sit upon the Crown City’s throne and the impressive length of a man who still knew lust. Who still wanted to be touched and revered as a lover and not a King. All of this was held up by weakened knees that did not crumble beneath all of this strain, but remained steadfast against the storms that had come to pass.

Ignis reached his hands up the length of Regis’ long pillars and let his fingertips memorize the coarseness of his body hair and the lushness of the skin beneath. His King was retired back to the bed where his loyal subject bowed down over him and learned each dip, curve and scar that held him together and only when he was satisfied with the map he had drawn in his mind, did he apply his lips to the canvas. From his lips all the way to the tips of his toes, Ignis kissed his away the doubt that REgiswas less than perfection for someone as young as him. IT was as he made his ascent up the quivering flesh to demanding hands that called for his attention, that Ignis found himself enthralled with the thick pillar standing at attention for worship.

How could he say no?

“Ig-NIS!” REgis glanced down his body through stuttering lids and wondered if he had ever seen something as incredible as he was seeing in this moment. Beams of moonlight highlighted the sharp lines of Ignis’ face while the shadows played across his twinkling eyes as he watched for his King’s reaction. From base to tip, he took him repeatedly, once more showing that exuberance and love far outweighed technique and time. Overwhelmed with such grace, he reached out to play at the silken strands dusting the young man’s forehead and fell back to the covers to watch.

Each stroke, each lick, stoked the fire of determination inside of Regis and it was as he felt his end rushing him that he made his move. Fast hands unlatched that gorgeous mouth from his aching flesh, and then strength, he oftentimes kept hidden for short bursts, came out of hiding to draw Ignis up the bed where he was pushed to his back. “You’ve had your fun. Now let an old man have his.” He teased warmly, stroking Ignis’ cheek with the back of his hand.

Ignis chuckled at his own surprise to be maneuvered by the older man, as he then rested down amongst the rich bedding so that his King could peruse him at his leisure. Fingers that were still nimble, took their time to touch and explore before moving to the buttons of Ignis’ clothing and undoing them so that he could gaze at what lay beneath. Just as he had suspected. Perfection.

“You’ve grown into such a handsome man.” Regis whispered with no small amount of pride in his tone and touch. The flush that lit up Ignis’ lightly tanned skin drew the King even farther beneath the angel’s spell. “So very handsome.” He praised the words across Ignis’ chest with kisses and firm sucks that broke down the barriers of strength and left him trembling in his arms.

“M-my King…” Ignis gasped, overworked and overwhelmed by all of the sensation shooting through his nerve endings now that Regis had taken control. Time was a foreign concept that did not factor into this precious haven just for the two of them, so he was unsure how long this sweet torture had lasted.

Well practiced lips and a tongue that could pull his deepest, darkest secrets out into the light, Ignis quivered and whimpered with each promise Regis gave him. And then his whole world bottomed out and all that truly existed was the feeling of long, knowing fingers probing at his entrance. “Am I your first?” Regis purred against his twitching cock, giving the flushed length a long lick.

“Y-yes. And my only.” Ignis swore it to the heavens above and any God who was listening! This man would be the only person to know his heart! No one else deserved it.

Regis chuckled knowingly, for he had seen the future for Ignis and he knew that this was a mere stepping stone to his future. A first love is powerful and pure, even if the person is broken, the feelings are not. Regis was opening Ignis’ heart to accept his true love later down the line and he was humbled to be chosen. “Your only, in some form, yes.” Before other protests could be made, Regis swallowed down his lover’s cock and urged in a second finger until they were long lost in clenching, tight heat.

Ignis bit off a moan once but not a second time as Regis found something incredible buried inside of him. Shockwaves of electricity ricocheted through his consciousness, threatening to drag him under from all of the pleasure, but somehow, he kept himself focused on the end goal. To be claimed by the man he loved.

If this was what he could have of Regis to see him through the rest of his years, then he would greedily accept it and hold it tight to his heart until death took his last breath from his lungs. He would live in the feelings stirring inside of him and revel in the stretch and burn of being filled, being branded by his King. “Oh REgis.” HE heaved through his tears, so overcome with being joined to this glorious man that he could do nothing save quiver beneath his proud form and feel.

That’s all Regis wanted for his young lover who was breathing life into his old soul and reminded him what it meant to be wild and free. To have all of your life ahead of you all the while being terrified of what that meant. Ignis thought he knew everything but he was wet behind the ears and far too naive to realize what would be asked of him. This first loss of innocence was Regis’ and he would not forsake it. “Stay with me Ignis… I’m right here.” He whispered as he hovered low and began to thrust.

That night Regis was not a King and Ignis was not a servant to the crown, they were two men who were sharing a final moment that time was determined to steal from them. They laughed and they cried, but through it all they held tight to one another and even as the sunlight began to peek through the dark curtains and Ignis laid sweaty and spent in Regis’ arms, they both knew that nothing would erase what they had shared.

And what they would always share.

“Let me stay, REgis. Please.”

“I cannot. I need you to help him, Ignis. I need you to do it for me.” He whispered with a kiss to the furrowed brow beneath his lips.

Ignis wanted to shout and yell, to disobey this order directly because the overwhelming sense of loss he could feel coming was stifling, but he had never disobeyed his King and he would not start. “I will never love another…”

‘Youth’ Regis thought with a grin while he stroked through the strands of silk atop Ignis’ head. “You must promise me something Ignis.”

“Anything.”

“You swear it?”

“Yes.”

Regis’ smile was brilliant in the light of the dawn as he tilted the young man’s head up so that they could look at one another. He leaned in for a tender kiss and murmured his command. “Live for me, Ignis. Rebuild this world. But live… for me.”

“I don’t understand…” The panic was back but another kiss pushed it away and ushered a sense of calm to replace it.

“You will.” Regis tucked his lover’s head back under his chin and drifted to sleep once he was sure Ignis was sound asleep. The world would call upon them soon enough to fulfill their fates, but he wasn't going to hurry toward it. He wanted to store up on Ignis' strength and love for what was to come.

*

It was hours later, decorated in his regalia that boasted his position, Regis said goodbye to his son and his friends. It was those precious few seconds of weakness that he hurried out of the Citadel to gaze upon his son a final time and it was as his hazel eyes found the burning emerald gems holding tight to his visage that he said goodbye.

That was the last time any of them saw Regis alive.

Ignis had cursed the Gods up and down for their folly, for their cruelty in taking Regis from him. How was he supposed to carry through on his oath when his soul purpose was now gone from Eos?

How naïve youth made him. How final that same youth made things like death seem to a boy in his twenties.

It would take him years to realize that Regis never left his side…

For it was his voice that called out to the founder King’s when Ignis made to sacrifice his life for his Prince in honor of his King, begging them to take his sight for their debt.

It was the whisper in the wind that led him away from harm when the world ran rampant with daemons.

The sorrow in the tears that rushed from the heavens as Noctis fell beneath the prophecy that demanded his life, and the touch of a caress across his cheek that was the sunlight when dawn broke.

It was uninhibited laughter that filled his soul with happiness and led him out that fateful day when he met her…

She who became the one to heal the hurt in his heart that had been torn open and left festering in the wake of Regis’ death. She who bore him two children.

Cinis Regis Scientia and Flamma Noctis Scientia.

All of those blessings had been Regis guiding him to the life he had wanted Ignis to live.

And Ignis did live…

He would have done anything for his King and time nor death could change that.


End file.
